


Palaces out of Paragraphs

by taljpg



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Lams - Fandom, Musicals - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taljpg/pseuds/taljpg
Summary: "As he walked down the harbor towards his college, he noticed something. An individual, to be more specific. This individual walked with determination as if they had already decided what they wanted out of life, and Hamilton wondered who this person could have been. "John!! Wait up!" Alexander heard from somebody in the crowd, which caused this individual, who had caught his attention and whose name was apparently John, to turn around and smile. At that moment, Alexander was struck with the desire to learn more about this mysterious man by the name of John. Who on earth could he be? Was he respectful? Would he even notice Alexander?'This is going to be harder than I anticipated...' "~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~Just as a quick note, Hi! I'm Talley and I'm writing because I like Hamilton and I firmly believe that Hamilton and John Laurens had something going on behind the scenes. Now, I'm going to try to be as historically accurate as I can, but please call me out if I mess up something major!! My timeline might jump around a lot because I'm getting the vibe that I want this particular story to be something a little different than others! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!





	1. One two three four five six seven eight nine NUMBER TEN PLACES FIRE!

 

Alexander Hamilton stepped off his boat, finally escaping the knowledge dessert that was his home in the Caribbean, and into this new life of his in New York City. Was he nervous? Yes. Absolutely. He literally left everything behind to make a name for himself. Was he worried? No. He was confident that he was going to succeed, not only because of his brains, his skill with a quill, and his stubbornness that gave him the persistence and willpower to fight for what was right, but he was also, not to brag about himself or anything, quite handsome and would easily find a wealthy lady to marry.

As he walked down the harbor towards his college, he noticed something. An individual, to be more specific. This individual walked with determination as if they had already decided what they wanted out of life, and Hamilton wondered who this person could have been. "John!! Wait up!" Alexander heard from somebody in the crowd, which caused this individual, who had caught his attention and whose name was apparently John, to turn around and smile. Within a moment, Alexander was struck with the desire to learn more about this mysterious man by the name of John. Who on earth could he be? Was he respectful? Would he even notice Alexander?

"This is going to be harder than I anticipated..."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ 

It was early springtime in New York, and Alexander, currently living in the housing provided by Kings College, was hard at work completing his entrance essay for his dream school, Princeton. He had heard of a man by the name of Aaron Burr who had received an advanced study course and graduated early, and he wanted the same. Hard at work, he hardly noticed his door being pushed open by a passerby. "What are you doing?" The stranger asked.

Alexander jumped slightly and quickly lifted his quill to avoid having too much ink seep into the particular punctuation he was writing. Looking towards the voice's origin, he saw a young man, about his age, standing in the door to his room and looking at the disaster it was. Alexander's room had paper scattered randomly around, some crumpled up and some covered in ink, but, all the same, useless to him. Before he could even ask how the man had gotten into his room, Alexander was bombarded by another question.

"Where are you from?" Hamilton paused and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who wants to know?" He questioned, looking the man over. He was tall, however, that was not unusual for the relatively short man, and he carried himself with pride. He appeared to be somebody who grew up in high society, and that was the main reason why Alexander was wary of the man. "I'm asking," the tall man said, "because you're obviously not from around here." This caused the immigrant to become only more confused.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, standing so that the man wouldn't tower over him as much. The high society man smirked and remarked, matter-of-factly, "Well, first of all, you've been working your ass off day and night for the past three days. I haven't even seen you come out to eat. I can tell that you're determined and you're willing to put blood, sweat, and tears into whatever you're doing if it means success."

"So?" Questioned Alexander, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. "What does that have to do with anything?" The still unnamed man smiled brightly. "Well, that definitely means you're not from New York!" He exclaimed smiling brightly. "Basically all New Yorkers get whatever the hell they want because they inherited a fortune, but not you. You know you have to work for it. So where are you from?" Relaxing a bit, Alexander thought about what how to respond.

He came from a location unknown to most colonists: Knowing locations of trade were only really known very well by traders and map-makers. Fully expecting him to not know the location he responded with a careful, "Nevis... it's in the--"

"--in the Caribbean I know," the man interrupted, looking more like an angsty teenager rather than a scholar for a moment. "My father made me learn literally all of the English colonies." He rolled his eyes, adding a bitter, "I also was born with a silver spoon up my ass, but my father was the one who decided to eat with one."

Alexander couldn't help but snicker. It was nice to take a break from the stress of working twenty-four seven to talk to the guy. Extending his hand, Alexander introduced himself. "Well..." he started. "I think I should tell you my name. I'm Alexander Hamilton." The man smiled and shook Alexander's hand politely. "I'm John Laurens! It's a pleasure to meet you!" At the name John, Alexander remembered the man he saw in the ports days earlier. He was thinking for so long, in fact, that John had asked him a question, which he hadn't even heard. "...and I think you should come!" "Sorry... uh... what was that?" John laughed and Alexander felt his heart get tingly for a moment. "I basically just asked if you want to go grab a few beers with my friends and me!" He explained for the second time. "I promise that they don't bite!" Hamilton chuckled and sat back down. "I'd love to," he said, his voice a bit softer now. "But I have to finish this essay." John rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! It's just a few drinks! You'll be able to finish when you get back!" After a moment of pondering, he sighed softly and agreed to go. "But I'm not going to get too drunk!"

"Absolutely! I completely understand! We'll meet you at the bar in about a few hours?" Alexander smiled softly and chuckled. "You get excited easily, huh?" Alexander said softly. John scoffed, but a quirky smile was still on his face.


	2. I Imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. Is this where it gets me?

 

Much to his luck, Alexander had finished his thirty-seven-page essay that next hour. He decided that now was a better time than ever to make his way up to Princeton and deliver it. Walking along the cities of New York, Alexander saw all that needed to change; he saw British troops in the harbor, controlling trade for no damn reason, he saw unchecked violence on the streets, and he saw many more gruesome things that are far too grotesque to write into words.

He wanted to fix it. He had seen similar things in Nevis, what with the violence and the unjust control of trade and such, and he wanted to fix it. He wanted to fix everything. But nobody would listen to a bastard, immigrant orphan.

As he continued to walk through the streets, he saw girls looking at him with eyes hinted at love. Alexander smiled at them and waved, causing the girls to shriek. Chuckling to himself, he continued to walk towards the school. He had always been a ladies man.

Soon, he had reached the beautiful campus of Princeton. A smile bloomed not only on Alexanders lips but also in his eyes. Those same eyes that had seen his mother die, those same eyes that looked over trading papers, and the very same eyes that had wandered to look at a beautiful young man barely an hour earlier. 

_Stop that, Alexander!_ he scolded himself. _You don't have time to think about that boy! Even though he's more beautiful than any woman you have ever seen and_ \--

His thoughts were interrupted by the realization that he was upon the building where he would put everything in the line. He cleared his throat and walked in. There was a man sitting at a large desk stained a dark brown color and the man's glasses rested on the rim of his nose. Other than that, the man himself was somewhat unimpressive.

"Um," Alexander spoke up, causing the man to flick his eyes upwards at him. "I would like to transfer to this school." The man was quiet for a while and he eventually leaned back in his chair, giving the immigrant a once over. Alexander quickly jumped into action.

"I have my essay!" He said quickly. "And all of my work from back home! I'll do whatever it takes to get in!" The man rolled his eyes and snatched the essay from Alexander's hands, reading it over.

After a few minutes, the man sighed and put the essay down. "You seem to be quite the scholar," he said in that nasal voice that most upper-class pricks took on in early life. "I'll have to talk to my advisors but I can get you in." Alexander was overjoyed! He smiled brightly and continued. "Well, I'd like to get in on an accelerated course of study!" He said, causing the bursar to raise an eyebrow. "Like that man Aaron Burr! He was able to do it, and I am more than capable of doing the exact same--"

"You understand," the upper-class prick said, quite rudely, by the way. "That the reason Aaron Burr was allowed to do that was because his father was the man in charge, yes?" Alexander blinked and tilted his head slightly. "Sir I don't understand--" Alexander started before he was interrupted.

"How can I say this nicely?" He rich and entitled man pondered aloud. "Oh right! No!! So take what we are offering or leave!" Alexander's heart shattered, but the break was quickly replaced by anger. How dare he?! That man knew his ability and he insulted him! He needed to build a legacy! He needed this! In a moment of rage, Alexander swung at the man.

He would definitely need a drink after that.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Alexander walked into the bar and was early, as usual; he was usually a punctual person, whilst everybody else was always late. He went up to the bar, and, with the little money he had, he got a much-needed beer.

He looked around and categorized people by why they were at the bar. Family trouble... celebration... sex... the list went on an on. Suddenly, somebody caught his eye.

The individual was sitting alone and appeared to be writing something rather important. Upon closer inspection, this person was Aaron Burr himself. Feeling jittery and still full of anger due to his having to deal with that uppity prick at Princeton, he made his way over to the man.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

The man looked up from his work and give Alexander a quick once-over. "That depends," he said, sitting up straighter and crossing his arms defensively. "Who's asking?" Alexander laughed nervously and responded with a shaky, "O-Oh! Sure, sir! My name is Alexander Hamilton! I'm at your service, sir!" Aaron Burr smiled nervously and rubbed the back oh his neck.

"Sir?" Alexander said softly. "I believe that I heard your name at Princeton and I was also seeking an accelerated course of study." At this, Aaron Burr raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "You were?" he questioned, slightly skeptical of the immigrant's claim. Alexander nodded and took a seat next to the well-learned man. "Yes! But... um..." Alexander paused and chuckles nervously. "I got sort of... out of sorts... with a buddy of yours?" Aaron Burr looked like he was about to ask what happened, so he rushed to answer. "I may have punched him... It's a blur, sir!! He.. handles the financials??" There was an uncomfortable pause and Aaron Burr's jaw dropped. "You..." he said quietly. "You punched the bursar??" Alexander turned red and nodded uncomfortably. "Yes?" He then went into a lengthy explanation of how he was in the right for punching the man.

After a minute of his rant, Mr. Burr placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "While you're talking," he said gently. "Can I offer you some free advice?" Alexander's eyes sparkled and he nodded. The man touched his shoulder and smiled softly.

"Talk less." 

Hamilton blinked and was about to question the scholar. "What--"

"Smile more."

Alexander couldn't help but laugh. Mr. Burr had to be joking, right? It was a joke! 

"Don't let them know what you're for or against."

Alexander laughed and smiles awkwardly. "You're joking, right? This is a joke." Burr's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. "Do you want to get ahead or not?" he asked shortly. Alexander gulped and nodded, and Burr got right in his face. "Fools who run the mouths off often find themselves dead."

Alexander was about to respond, but before he could even open his mouth, he heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar face standing atop a table in the bar.

"Everybody listen up!" Shouted a slightly drunk John Laurens. "My name is John Laurens, and you're in for a treat tonight!" Alexander smiled a bit at his friend, but Mr. Burr did quite the opposite; he rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Exhibit A..." he said, exasperation heavy in his voice.

"These damn Brits are all over our city!" Laurens shouted. "And they're doing us dirty!" Another man joined John in the table. "Oui!" shouted the obviously French man. "The British are controlling your country and a monarchy if ruining you, just like back in France! I would know! Marquees de Lafayette, yours truly, experienced an over-zealous ruler!" John wrapped an arm around the Frenchman and smiled widely. Then, another man joined him on the table. "I may be just a tailor's apprentice but you'll all remember the name, Hercules Mulligan!" He shouted in his booming voice. "I may not have something yet but I'll eventually get up there in the ranks and maybe get myself a few ladies to--"

John turned a nice shade of pink and covered his friend's mouth with his hand. "We don't have time for sex or women! We're too busy with the revolution!" The three men in the table hooted and hollered until the Frenchman hollered. "Is that an Aaron Burr I see?" 

Alexander took a step away from Aaron Burr for a second so he could be pulled into the table. Burr sighed and said "Good luck with your revolution boys. You can spit whatever you want to into the bucket of revolt and I'll sit back and wait. We'll see what happens." The three men rolled their eyes and groaned. "But it's going to happen Burr!" John said, exasperated. "Why are you holding back for!" The four gentlemen on the table continued to bicker and Alexander got progressively more annoyed.

"Burr! If you stand for nothing, you'll fall for everything!" 

The bar went quiet and Alexander quickly realized that he had said that statement aloud. John Laurens smiled brightly and the other two men God down from the table. "And who the hell are you?" the slightly bigger man, Hercules, said in that booming voice. "Oui, qui es-tu?" The Frenchman said, slightly more accusatory.

John Laurens hopped down, from the table and wrapped his arm around Alexander. "This is the guy I was telling you about! This is Alexander! Alexander Hamilton!" 

"How do we know we can trust him with all of our plans and with our trust?" Hercules questioned, crossing his arms. Alexander huffed. "Well let me tell you a little something, mister!" He said harshly. "I know more about this damn colony and the financial inaccuracies than you know the left tit of your mother!" John snickered and Hercules actually smirked. "Oh yeah?" Lafayette said smugly. "Tell us more over a drink! What do you say?" Alexander thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I mean, while I'm here..." he said softly, much to the excitement to John Laurens. "But not too much! I have a lot of work to do tomorrow!" 


	3. On my feet, sev’ral feet ahead of me? I see it coming, do I run or fire my gun or let it be?

 

A few hours later, the men were incredibly drunk and laughing like fools. Aaron Burr had left about an hour earlier, so the four men, Alexander, Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, and, of course, John, were left in the bar. The four men were loud and enjoying themselves as they sang silly drinking songs, some from the past, some about a lady that alluded them, and some about the new tomorrow that awaited them.

"I dream of life without a monarchy!" slurred a very drunk Lafayette. "If the monarchy continues to control everything, we go down in flames! There will be anarchy!" Alexander snickered and added, "I think you mean AH-narchy, not ON-narchy." Lafayette scoffed and rolled his eyes, a massive smile on his face. "Pronunciation doesn't matter!" He cried, his eyes filling with delight as he thought about the changes he would make. "That matters is what happens when I make that change! Vive la France libre!" There were cheers all around the table and Hercules was the next to take a stand.

"I might just sew pants," he said, his booming voice causing a hush to fall over the men. "...but I'm going to do great things! I'm going to help my fellow brothers of the revolution and help us gain our freedom!" He stood and smiled brightly. "We are going to make it and we're going to win this war!" The men cheered again and pushed Alexander to go next.

Alexander stood up drunkenly and smirked. "I'm going to fix the goddamn financial system if it's the last thing I ever do!" The men cheered again and Alexander leaned on John for support. "It's a disaster! There's crime in the streets! There's business making money off people who can't even buy dinner for their own table! It's ridiculous! It's criminal!" John smiles brightly and stood up, holding Alexander close to him. "And I," John started. "I'm going to free the enslaved! Freedom means free for all, not free for white men! Slavery is an abomination and should have never happened to this place!"

Suddenly, there was snickering from another table. Alexander looked over and eyed the men. "What are you snickerin' at you pig-nosed bottom feeders?" Alexander asked his words more than slightly acidic. One of the men rolled his eyes and stood up. "You all talk too much!" He exclaimed. "Change will happens eventually! The way things are right now is as they should be! It's safer this way!" The other man stood up and crossed his arms. "Besides, slavery has helped keep my family's business going for years now. If you get rid of the slaves, you ruin the lives of your fellow colonists."

Alexander felt John's grip on him become tighter and he gently touched John's arm, signaling that he had it under control. Alexander walked over to the men.

Now, Alexander may have been drunk, but he was not an idiot. He recognized a rich boy when he saw one. The way they carried themselves, with their noses held high and their hand in their pocket, the way the talked to others, in such a way that it seemed almost like they saw themselves as better and as more important, in the way they dressed, covering themselves in expensive silks and vibrant colors, and even in the way they looked at people, with those cold dead eyes, like a vulture waiting for his prey to drop dead so he would reap the rewards of no hard work done. He not only loathed those types of men but he also regularly had a battle of words with those types of men.

"Have you ever stood out in the blazing sun and felt blisters form on the back of your neck?" He asked the man simply. Before the man could answer, Alexander continued. "Have you ever wondered if this day of work would kill you? Have you ever prayed for death because anything could be better than going through hellish labor with no hope for anything better to come day after day after day? Have you ever felt the suffering of losing your family, friends, home, and everything you have ever known? Have you ever been ripped away from everything you have ever known, given a new name, given a new religion, and then be punished for not understanding? Have you ever, for once in your damn life, felt like you need to be the best you can be so you could survive another damn day in this hell?"

The men went quiet and Alexander felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked back to find John looking worried and he smiled at the rich revolutionary in hopes of easing his worry. He never wanted to see John fearful like that.

When he heard a scoff, Alexander noticed that the two creatures of men had started to back off. "You'd better watch your pet rabbit," one of the men told John. "That tongue of his will get him skinned." Alexander scowled and attempted to fight the men, but he was held back by John. "Yes," John said nervously. "Of course. Thank you, sir's." Once the two men left, he felt John's hand leave his shoulder and grab his wrist. When John let go, Alexander expected to be escorted out of the bar, only to be spun around quickly by John.

"What were you thinking?!" John exclaimed. "Those men were twice your height and probably three times your weight!" Alexander looked John in the eyes and sighed. "They discounted literally everything you said having no experience to back up their claims. That is completely unacceptable." John looked like he was about to scold Alexander some more, but he instead pulled him into a tight hug. "You really do have a death wish," John muttered. Alexander, on the other hand, was rather astonished.

John breathed soft breaths on Alexander's neck and the gentleness of his touch sent shivers down his spine. John smelled like horses and water, an odd but relaxing combination, and the skin of his neck was smooth and clean. Alexander found his hands creeping themselves around John in return, closing their embrace. It all felt very oddly intimate, despite being surrounded by drunken strangers. He hadn't been hugged like this in a while, and he actually enjoyed the feeling of the human contact. Before Alexander could even react, John kissed his forehead and took a deep breath. "Please be safe," John muttered. "I know I act all big and tough, but death is terrifying. It can creep up on you... And you won't know until you're already gone. Don't die on me yet, you bastard."

As John left, Alexander thought about what the man said. If he feared death so much, why did he continue to fight? Why would he continue to put him in situations where he would be hurt? Was it because of an unquenchable desire to do good? Was it to spite his father? What could it be? He may never know the full truth, but what he did know was that He was received a kiss from John. Not one that one would receive from friends or family, but one that seemed to carry something with it. Could it be that John saw him as more than just friends?

That was impossible! How could John see him as anything more! He barely knew him! But yet, the feeling lingered.

~•~•~•~•~•~

As the night progressed, the men got progressively drunker and more feisty, Alexander in particular. "I'll fight 'me right now goddamnit!" He slurred, leaving on John slightly. "Every damn redcoat in this joint! Is dead!" Alexander giggled and smiled a bit. "Wooooo~ Raise a glaaass to freeeedooom~!"

John pulled Alexander off the table and wrapped an arm around him. "I think you've had enough," he said softly. "You said you had work tomorrow, buddy. Let's get you to your room."

John wished his friends a goodnight and helped his friend home.

Alexander was a bit quieter when they were alone, and his now very drunk mind continued to think about everything, even if it was mostly a blur.

"Hey, John?" Alexander asked softly, to which John responded with a patient "Yes, Alex?"

Alexander looked at his new friend and smiled happily. "I like you a lot..." he slurred, going up to kiss the man.

John pulled away quickly and turned a bright red. "Alexander, please!! Control yourself!" John stuttered. "We are in public and that's just... it's... it's not-!!" Before John could say much more, Alexander had him pinned up against one of the buildings near them.

"Not what?" Alexander mused. "Not _natural_?" At this point, Alexander had worked his arms around John's waist and was pulling him closer. "How about we get back to my place and see how natural it really is, hm?"

John wanted to say no. Really he did! But he also really wanted to have Alexander as close to him as possible. Even if he was drunk.

So he nodded. There was no way he could have said no to a chance like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my name is Talley and yES THAT LAST LITTLE BIT DID, IN FACT, HAVE SOME SEXUAL CONNOTATION IM NOT SORRY. :)))


End file.
